In practice, cutting machines for food are generally used to cut up food such as meat, sausage, cheese or fish. This necessitates high hygiene requirements and good cleaning options.
US 2005/0000346 A1 describes a cutting machine which is lacquered with a bacteria-inhibiting clear lacquer. However, a clear lacquer of this type has poor resistance against mechanical loads and can become detached.
It is further known to coat cutting tools with polytetrafluoroethylene. For example, DE 298 24 258 U1 describes a cutting blade comprising a coating of this type. However, a polytetrafluoroethylene coating of this type also has the drawback of not being very wear-resistant.